Cold Feet
by sproutmilk
Summary: Allen and Kanda take refuge in a random Church in rural Spain.  Allen is desperate to keep warm.  Yullen/AreKan.  Might be a collective piece later.


**Title: Cold Feet**

Rating: K+

Count: 920 words

Summary: Allen and Kanda get stuck in a random church… and it's cold. Yullen. AreKan?

Fan Literature based on Katsura Hoshino's manga series, DGray-man.

**

* * *

**

Silver orbs struggle to stay open as a sneeze tries to squeeze past pale chapped lips. Soon, a mild convulsion erupts from Allen Walker's dainty body in a lame attempt to keep the English boy warm.

The sixteen-year-old let his lazy eyes wander while hugging his scrawny knees tightly against his chest; the exorcist fidgeting causing the old discolored wood of the bench creaking beneath his weight. It didn't take long for the boy's gaze to fall on Kanda; the only other 'normal' person (Allen admits this loosely) in the tiny stone structure.

The two exorcists were dispatched to investigate a random farming village in rural Spain. When the pair arrived at the location, the locals either ignored them, continuing on with their activities or lashed out viciously in their native tongue. When the two exorcists attempted to leave the area, the villagers became hostile; none of the villagers were Akuma, so the boys had no choice but to run away. Darkness came and the temperature grew frigid; preferring to not freeze to death, the couple decided to take refuge in a small church.

It is freezing inside the church; the available candles providing only dim light and no warmth. There was nothing inside this refrigerator to oppose the cold air.

Allen tightens his exorcist overcoat and covers his snowy locks with the attached black hood. The coat kept his body warm, but only to a minimum. His hands are still cold, but his feet are suffering the most. Unlike his gloved hands, his feet were naked (water drabbled into his boots during the journey and he was forced to remove them). Walker fidgeted a bit more before turning around to gaze upon his partner that happens to be situated a few rows behind him. The Japanese male's eyes are closed with his arms crossed above his chest. A curious thought passes through the white haired boy's mind, but he quickly dismisses it, claiming it to be quite absurd.

'_You don't need him…' _

After twenty minutes of annoying teeth chattering and violent body tremors, the English boy reconsiders the dreadful idea.

Walker lets a sigh spill past his lips before he silently makes his way towards the still form in the pews behind him. Allen sits down softly on the same bench that's occupied by the dark haired male, but makes sure to keep his distance. His gray eyes observe the latter, trying to determine whether the Japanese boy is asleep or just sitting quietly (Could he be meditating?).

Allen brings himself close, making the two juxtaposed with only mere inches between them. He then reaches out, his hand shaking and his body tense, but before he could make contact with the other male, the latter's grabs him around this bony wrist, coercing a panic-filled gasp to leave the bean sprout.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Pale cheeks flush red. Walker is silent for a couple of seconds; the situation is unbearably awkward. "Uhm… I don't… know…?" He plays dumb as he tries to wiggle his wrist from the dark haired exorcist.

Kanda is silent and decides to only stare at the idiot bean sprout, his eyes, skeptical. He tightens his hold on the smaller boy's human arm, subconsciously noting on how icy the alabaster skin feels. The Japanese exorcist reprimands his partner for his idiocy and shoves him away.

Walker feels his heart ache at the utter scorn of the other's voice, though this is awkward considering the English boy cannot understand why. This behavior is nothing short for someone like Kanda and this is the relationship the two had always had with each other; he knew this quite well. He detests the Japanese boy, but he admits that those feelings of hate are not felt wholeheartedly. While it is true that Allen initially disliked his dark haired comrade and though he never sheltered the feeling that he was most unhappy whenever paired with the other boy on missions, Walker could never settle in his heart that he ever truly loathed Kanda. Deep, deep, _very_ **down** d o w n, Allen actually fancies the arsehole quite a bit, but this is not a fairy tale and BaKanda is no prince.

x X x X x

A cold scowl curses Kanda's face, his thin lips plummeting downwards. He couldn't concentrate. The second exorcist turns his head to his left to look at his younger comrade lying down at the other end of the bench. The white haired boy's constant shiver and weak moans annoy him. "Che, pathetic…" Kanda mumbles before making his way towards the frozen vegetable.

"K-Kanda." Allen acknowledges Kanda's presence through chattering teeth and pushes his upper body vertically as the Japanese exorcist situates his body next to him. "What is it BaK-?" Vermillion floods the English exorcist's milky cheeks, clearly embarrassed. Confusion pulverizes the sixteen-year-old's brain as he attempts to make sense of the other's actions. Why was Kanda hugging him? Or rather, why was he even _touching_ him? "Uhm… Kanda –"

"Shut up."

Walker decides to leave it at that and takes advantage of the warm and willing body before him. He dares to stretch his scrawny legs out and over one of Kanda's thighs and sinks his toes beneath the other. The white haired boy leans his head on the latter's shoulder and closes eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my literature. Reviews would certainly be most appreciated; thank you._

* * *

Note: I write one shots using a bi-weekly prompt. Should I just add these collections as a single set of Yullen relationship?


End file.
